The present invention relates generally to tracking devices and more particularly to a tracking device which is not removable by the user.
Systems for tracking and monitoring individuals have been developed for several different applications. First, convicted criminals may be sentenced to stay at home for a period of time. If the individual leaves their home without authorization, the authorities activate the tracking device to locate the individual and arrest him. In another application, an individual who has been released on bail may be required to wear a tracking device to ensure his appearance in court for the hearing and for the trial. In these applications, a large, conspicuous electronic device is locked to the individual's ankle and cannot be removed by the individual. Upon activation by the authorities, the location of the individual can be tracked using GPS, cell towers, etc.
Individual tracking devices are also used for Alzheimer's patients. These patients may become confused or disoriented and simply “wander off.” Because these individuals are not consciously trying to avoid being located, their tracking devices need not be locked to the individual. It is not expected that these individuals would make any attempt to remove the tracking device, or that they would even be aware of the tracking device.
However, there is yet another class of individuals for whom tracking and monitoring would be beneficial, who might at times attempt to remove the tracking device, but do not deserve to be treated as criminals. Some mentally ill patients, even mentally ill patients who can function very well when diligently taking their prescribed medications, may occasionally have relapses if they stop taking their medication. During these times, the person may become confused or delusional and may either wander aimlessly or travel quite deliberately long distances while suffering from their delusions. During this time, family members may be unable to locate the individual and get them the help and medication that they need. During these episodes, these individuals may try to remove the tracking devices. However, the conspicuous ankle bracelets used on criminals are inappropriate for these individuals, especially because they are able to function quite normally when taking medication.